Bud's Unconscious State
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: If you read Harm's and AJ's Unconscious states you get the drift.


From: lois daugherty loisad@bbtel.com  
  
Subject:   
  
Date: Thursday, June 05, 2003 1:45 AM  
  
Title: Bud's Unconscious State  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_Girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: HUMOR  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: Follows Harm's Unconscious State, and AJ's Unconscious State. They set the idea of the story line, but you don't have to read them in order to understand this piece.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Batman.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
The party Mac was having at Harm's place to celebrate his new job was in full swing. His entire apartment had been transformed from his comfortable living quarters to a full scale bar with games and a dance floor. He swirled his beer around in it's bottle and took a quick glance at all his friends having a good time for once. Over the last few months after his and Mac's return from Paraguay things had been a little tense around the office. He had no clue where he and Mac stood in the idea of a relationship and he along with the rest of the staff was having a hard time getting around the fact that he was no longer a Commander in the Navy, but a lawyer for some big, stuffy law firm in DC.  
  
"Come on Harm, let's see how low can you go." Harm was broken out of his thoughts by his former partner and best friend hollering at him to join them where they had set up a limbo line. Sometime while Harm was busy drifting down memory lane, Sturgis and Bobbie grabbed his broom and started a limbo line.   
  
  
  
"You go ahead Mac. Being 6'4'' I was never really good at that game." Harm saluted the players with his beer and took a seat on one of the bar stool to watch the scenario fold out.   
  
"Oh, come on Harm. It's not like you'll bump your head again." Mac laughed at all the times Harm fell and hurt his head each time he acted so weird. Just when she said that the line stopped and the entire party died down. Mac saw Harm jump off his stool and run to the front of the room. She followed and she would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.   
  
  
  
Laying just behind the limbo stick was Lt. Bud Roberts laying on the floor out cold.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Mac questioned Sturgis.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. He was going under the bar and then the next thing he's hit his head and fell back to the floor passed out." He explained.  
  
  
  
"Harm do you have any ammonia?"  
  
  
  
"Somewhere around here. Let me go find it. In the mean time why don't you try hollering at him."   
  
  
  
Harm ran off and Mac tried to get Bud to wake up. When that didn't work the Admiral tried his hardest to get Bud up off Harm's floor.  
  
BUD'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear people yelling at me, but this spot is so comfortable I don't want to get up.  
  
"Robin, Robin get up. Master Wayne needs you." The fog clears and I swear I see the Admiral standing over me in a complete butler's suit.  
  
  
  
"Alfred...I mean Admiral...what's going on sir?" I look around and for some odd reason we're no longer in Harm's apartment, but a place that looks like JAG Headquarters.  
  
  
  
"Admiral, sir...what's going on, Master Robin? Master Wayne has sent for you. He's getting the car ready now. You must hurry I hear something big is in the works.   
  
  
  
I scramble up as fast as I can and head off toward the stairwell that usually leads up to the library, but for some odd reason today they lead down. By reflexes only I turn a vase that sits on a table clockwise and a door magically slides open and I walk through the entrance to the batcave.   
  
"Robin about time you got here. I've tried to get a hold of Batgirl, but there's no use. Have you seen her?" A man in an armored suit turns toward me without his mask on and I'm shocked to see Harm in it.   
  
"I'm right here, Batman. How many times have I shown up to save your sorry butt?" I turn around to wear I had just walked in and if I was shocked to see Harm I was even more shocked to see Col. Mackenzie dressed in skin tight leather. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Gordon, apparently a meeting is being held right now with this city's top villains. Every guy we've ever fought is here right now. We have to hurry in order to keep the element of surprise."  
  
  
  
Harm ran off and jumped in the batmobile followed by Mac climbing into her own special vehicle. I had nothing else to do but climb onto my motorcycle and speed away after the two.   
  
  
  
When we all arrived at the Gotham Ballroom I was truly surprised at who I saw there. Harm was right everybody who we ever wanted to catch was there at that moment. The Joker who look a lot like Special Agent Clark Palmer was there talking with Commander Parker who was dressed in a green skintight suit and had a bunch of vines hanging around her. I saw my dad holding an umbrella and talking with Mr. Brumby who had ice hanging all over him. And most scary of all was Ms. Peterson was there dressed up like a cat and dancing with Mr. Webb who had an ugly scar on half of his face.  
  
"Alright we have to move now." Harm turned and started talking to Mac and me. "This is how it's going to play out. I'm going to go right through the front doors, Batgirl I want you to take the back entrance and Robin I want you to come down through the roof. We all enter at once in ten minutes. Let's make this a good one and maybe Gordon will stop flashing that bat single." I nodded shocked at his words and started to make my way up the stairs to the roof.   
  
Exactly ten minutes after I left Harm AKA Batman I busted through the windows in the roof. Everything happened so fast I never knew that my body could do the stuff I did. I was throwing punches at Commander Brumby and dodging the stream of ice that flew from his gun. I saw Harm trying to take on Palmer as well as my dad all at once while Mac went after Commander Parker and Ms. Peterson. Mr. Webb just stood off to the side flipping a coin up and down. When all the fighting was over with. We had one guy dressed in a question mark suit, a woman with vines all around her, my dad with a tux on, another guy that had a heart of ice, and a woman who looked like a cat. The only person who got away was Mr. Webb. Somehow he sneaked out on us while we were too busy with everyone else.   
  
"Batman, it looks like Two-face got away again." I told Harm as he was talking with Commissioner Gordon who looked an allful lot like the SECNAV.  
  
"It's alright Robin. He may have gotten away this time, but we'll get him don't worry about that. Now Commissioner Gordon if you don't need us any longer we'll be heading out."  
  
  
  
"No, No we're fine Batman. We thank you for all you've done tonight."  
  
"Not a problem. Robin, Batgirl it's back to the batcave."   
  
  
  
We all raced back to our vehicles and raced home and all I could think about was why can't I ever drive the batmobile.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
"But I want to drive the batmobile...I wanna..."  
  
"Bud, Bud...Lt. Roberts...wake up." Bud glanced around the room blinking several times trying to get his bearings.   
  
"Are you alright, Bud?" Bud turned and looked at Col. Mackenzie who was dressed in her normal jeans and shirt.   
  
"I'm fine...I think."  
  
"Are you sure Bud? You took a pretty nasty fall. Bad enough to start talking about wanting to drive the Batmobile. Please tell me this isn't a fantasy of yours is it?" Harm asked.   
  
"No at least I don't think it is because you and Col. Mackenzie were in it."   
  
AJ, Harm and Mac all gathered around Bud and helped him up.   
  
"Maybe we should take you to the ER just to be safe." The Admiral suggested.  
  
The group led him downstairs to Harm's SUV followed by Harriet.  
  
As they were driving along, Bud looked up in the sky and saw what looked like the bat signal.  
  
"Sir is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently there's a batman convention going on this weekend. What kind of people get that involved with a TV show. I mean I've even heard of people writing stories about a show."  
  
"It's called fanfiction, Harm." Mac corrected him.  
  
"Don't tell me you read this stuff, Mac." Harm joked.  
  
"No. I had a client once who thought that she could actually make the characters of this military show do what she wanted. In a couple of stories she had them all singing these weird songs, and in another she had them dressed up like cowboys. She was quite unique."  
  
"I'll say. You never know what kind of nuts are out there."   
  
"You got that right." The Admiral added in as the entire group laughed at how crazy some people really were.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE. I GRAVE IT!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Here's a list of the characters in case you didn't get it.  
  
Batman-Harm  
  
Robin-Bud  
  
Alfred-Admiral  
  
Batgirl-Mac  
  
Commissioner Gordon-SECNAV  
  
Joker-Palmer  
  
Poison Ivy-Jordan  
  
Penguin-Big Bud  
  
Mr. Freeze-Brumby  
  
Catwoman-Renee  
  
Two-face-Webb  
  
If you don't like the pairing of characters, sorry it was the best I could do. e-mail me and I'll tell you the reasons behind the selections. 


End file.
